In diesel-fueled vehicles, there is either a fuel suction module or a fuel supply module provided in the fuel tank. The fuel supply module contains an electric driven fuel pump and filter and is configured to supply fuel from a reservoir in the tank to the engine. When the fuel suction module is provided instead of the fuel supply module, the fuel suction module ensures that sufficient fuel is provided in the reservoir such that when the fuel tank is low on fuel, the engine will draw fuel from the reservoir instead of drawing in air. Conventionally, the two modules are completely separate configurations which increases design time and cost.
Thus, there is a need to provide a single assembly with an interchangeable fuel suction unit and fuel pump assembly.